Super Rio Highlights
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Some highlights of what my own Super Rio stories would have been! If you guys really like it, I might consider doing a full story!
1. Face to Face With His Enemy

**Hey guys!**

 **So if you remember, (Or not at all) I tried making an alternate version of one of Nightfly123's Super Rio stories, but I deleted it due to 'certain' problems and the fact that it really didn't get as much as I expected and hoped…**

 **However, I decided to try it again. But this time, I'm only offering what would have been highlights for my Super Rio stories. But, if guys really do like this and it gets more than my first try, than I guess I could make a full story, but for now, enjoy this!**

* * *

Face to Face with His Enemy

* * *

It has been a few days since a tragic day has occurred in the Amazon rainforest. Armando, the top enemy of Nightfly, has struck again, but not at Nightfly or anyone related to him, but to Alex the Scarlet macaw. Armando has made a strike against Nightfly and his allies and has taken the life of Alex's dear and loving wife, his sweet Lily. In fact, she died in her husband's wings, saying her last words to Alex as Alex begged for her to not die on him.

And this was coupled with the fact that Armando has already kidnapped the daughter of Alex and Lily, Cadence, and taken her to his hideout, where he hoped to use the little chick's hidden power to destroy his enemies once and for all. Alex was just destroyed and several times he tried to take his own life, luckily his friends and son, Eddie, stopped him before he could do it.

However, nothing could convince Alex to move on with his life, he hasn't been this heartbroken since he lost his father, mother and older sister when Armando attacked the Scarlet tribe and killed his family in cold blood, Alex the only one being able to escape. And now he lost his wife and potentially his daughter.

Alex was in his hollow, alone, since his son was staying with his Auntie Lisa, Alex not wanting his son to witness his grief, when Alex heard something from outside the hollow, calling him. Alex looked and saw no one outside the hollow entrance.

"Who's there!?" Alex shouted.

"Alex, Alex, come out…" The voice continued to whisper. "Someone wants to meet you…"

The voice sounded so familiar… It was a voice Alex thought he would never hear again… It was the voice of Lily.

"Lily…" Alex said, almost to the brink of tears. "You're alive?"

"Yes, come quickly if you want to see me." The voice said.

As if the voice controlled Alex, Alex got up and walked outside his hollow, seeing a hint of light moving in the air. Alex thought he needed to follow the light, especially when the light began moving away from him into the rainforest.

"Wait!" Alex shouted and flew after the light into a deep part of the rainforest.

As the light stopped, Alex arrived in a part of the forest that was completely surrounded by foliage, as if this place was set up specially for secret meetings. As Alex just stood there, a figure appeared out of the foliage ahead of Alex and out walked an evil looking Scarlet macaw that Alex knew immediately.

"Armando…" Alex said bitterly. "What do you want!?"

"I just wanted a chance to meet one of my enemies face to face, especially one that escaped the destruction of the Scarlet tribe." Armando said.

"So what do you want with me?" Alex asked, growing angry. "You already killed my whole family, you kidnapped my daughter and you killed my wife!" Alex shouted with rage, but also shed a tear as he thought of Lily. "My sweet Lily…" Alex whispered to himself.

"You know, your family might still be alive, blame your father, he didn't want to become the dominant tribe in the Amazon, he wanted to keep the balance of power." Armando replied. "He stood in my way, so I killed him, and then I killed his wife so that the chain of leadership would be broken and I wanted to kill you and your older sister just for good measure."

"My father was a good man!" Alex shouted, with tears running down his face. "He believed in treating others with kindness, not to brutally rule over them!"

"He was weak, sooner or later he would have collapsed, I just got it done quicker." Armando replied simply. "I also knew that you and your wife would have a chick that would potentially destroy me, so that's why I kidnapped your daughter and killed your wife, to avoid you two from ever having chicks ever again."

Alex was now completely angry and he let his emotions completely control him, which was what Armando wanted.

"Why are you doing this?" Alex asked, clenching his beak and rolling his wings into fists. "How many more birds must you hurt or kill that are related to me until you are happy?"

"Oh Alex, you'll never understand, I'll never be happy until everyone who opposes me is dead and everyone else submits to me!" Armando laughed evilly. "And as soon as your daughter served her purpose in my plans, she too will be killed."

This was the final straw for Alex and in his blind rage of fury, he charged at Armando, intending to kill him. However Armando didn't even respond to this attack, he just stood there, not doing anything, as if he was letting Alex attack him.

However, there was a reason why Armando just let Alex charge at him. From out of nowhere, another bird just flew in and grabbed Alex's neck, pinning him up against a tree. Alex struggled to breathe as the bird had a tight grip on him, squeezing his throat, choking him up as Alex felt himself losing oxygen.

"Oh did I mention that I really didn't kill all of your family members?" Armando said as he was unharmed. "You see Alex, one of them tried to fight my minions off while you escaped, she showed such great potential that I thought I would capture her and turn her mind to serve me. She certainly is a great asset to me."

Alex looked down while he was being choked and was shocked at who it was. He first thought he was just dreaming and it was the lack of oxygen playing tricks on his mind. However there was no mistaking who was trying to kill him, it was a bird who Alex grew up with when he was little, the bird who played with him, the bird who treated her little brother with kindness, the bird who Alex thought was dead for so many years… All Alex could say, in his oxygen deprived head was one word…

"Liz?"

* * *

 **Oh! Shocking is it!?**

 **Liz is still alive, but is one of Armando's evil minions!?**

 **And will Alex die or live!?**

 **Well what do you guys think about this? Do you like it or not? Leave your opinion down below in the reviews!**


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Hey guys!**

 **So, I can see that the feedback isn't as much as I hoped for, it's actually pretty much the same amount as I got when I tried to make my first Super Rio story. However, I'm still going to try, and if this update doesn't do it… Than… Third time's the charm!**

 **Anyway… This highlight takes place actually a bit later than the first one, so in between that last one and this one, Nightfly and some others notice that Alex is gone and find him with Armando and Liz. Armando manages to escape, but our heroes manage to subdue Liz and and save Alex from dying from lack of oxygen. It takes some time, but the brainwash that Liz is under is soon broken and she finds herself confused, that is until she sees Alex and… Someone who she loved when she was little…**

* * *

Secrets Revealed

* * *

"Huh, where am I?" A confused Liz said as she turned her head from side to side. "What happened?"

"What happened was that you were under mind control, but we broke it." Nightfly answered, as Sorrel checked Liz's health.

"Wait, really?" Liz replied, shocked.

"Yeah, but you're safe now." Tomada added.

"Well at least that's some good news…" Alex whispered, from behind Tomada, he sounded a bit angry.

To be honest, Alex was a bit angry at his older sister, after all she almost killed him and the fact that he thought she was dead all those years. But it wasn't Liz's fault, what could she have done? But that made no difference to Alex…

"Alex? Little brother, is that you?" Liz said, sounding very happy.

"Yeah, it's me." Alex replied bitterly.

"Hi Alex", Said Liz

"Alex, it's so wonderful to see you, I…" Liz started as she got up and tried to hug Alex, only for him to reject it.

"It's so wonderful?" Alex said, growing louder. "Just a few hours ago you were strangling me to death! Why couldn't you see that was me you were choking the life out of!?"

"Alex…" Liz replied, a tear coming out. "That wasn't me… You know that."

"Do I?" Alex answered. "Why didn't you try to escape, do you have any idea how many years I was alone, to fend for myself? In fact why didn't you just run away with me! None of this would have happened if you didn't tell me to go save myself!"

Liz was just speechless, but part of what Alex said was true, if not all of it. She just couldn't find any words to express how she felt about Alex's reaction to her. However, Alex just flew off, starting to cry, not wanting to have anything with his older sister right now.

"Maybe I should go after him…" Liz stated, but was stopped by Lisa, who stood aside and was equally speechless by her older brother's anger.

"No, I'll go, he always calms down when I talk to him." Lisa said and without another word flew after Alex.

However, it was a good thing that Liz stayed, for a familiar male Blue macaw came into view and flew into the hollow, landing in front of Liz with a big smile. Liz, at first, didn't recognize the Blue macaw, but when she did…

"Roberto…" Liz said, now tears of happiness rolling down. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah, I missed you so much." Roberto said as he hugged his girlfriend he thought was dead. "You have no idea how hard I struggled without you."

"I wish I could have missed you, but I was under mind control." Liz said back.

"That's okay, I heard, I'm just so happy to have you back." Roberto said as he hugged Liz tighter

Tomada and Nightfly, who were still in the hollow, were baffled.

"Wait, you two have been dating?" Nightfly asked.

"Yeah, when we were little, we kept it a secret because we thought of what everyone would think of us." Roberto answered.

"But I heard about who my brother mated with, so I guess our relationship can now be open." Liz smiled. "I love you Beto."

"I love you too Lizzie." Roberto smiled back and shared a kiss with Liz.

Meanwhile Lisa was trying to find her brother and eventually found him in an empty hollow, where he was crying his eyes out. Lisa quietly came up to her brother to calm him.

"Hey big bro, come on, it's me, your little sis." Lisa smiled as she tried to make Alex come to eye level with her.

"No Lisa, you're not my little sister, at least not biologically." Alex said as he wiped a tear.

"What do you mean, of course I am." Lisa said, really confused.

"No, you're not, let me tell you the story." Alex began. "It started a month before you hatched…"

 **Many years ago…**

Alex was flying through the Amazon, alone, getting his breakfast, however being dangerous as it was to fly alone these days. And with Alex's fear it was worse, who could blame him, his whole family being murdered. As Alex was flying through a part of the rainforest he never flew through before, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, an empty hollow with a single egg resting in a nest. It completely surprised him because no one was living in this part of the rainforest, flying to the egg, he looked around the hollow.

"Hello, anyone here?" Alex called out, but no answer greeted him.

The hollow looked like it has been abandoned for some time and no sane parent would leave behind an egg, at least the mother would stay behind to keep it warm. Then to make sure, Alex put a wing gently on the fragile egg, it wasn't warm, it was getting cold, Alex didn't want to leave the egg behind to let a chick die, he already had too much death in his life. And if he couldn't save his family, he might as well save this poor defenseless egg.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you like my own little brother or sister." Alex said cheerfully and gently taking the egg in his wing, he brought it back to his hollow, where what remained of the Scarlet macaw tribe lived.

Alex did all that he could to help keep the egg warm and his efforts paid off because one day as Alex was taking a nap besides the egg, he heard it move slightly.

"Oh boy, it's finally time." Alex said happily as the egg moved more and more and eventually a crack appeared.

More minutes passed as more cracks appeared and then a small piece of shell broke off, until enough of the egg was broken to reveal a tiny Scarlet macaw girl. Alex helped the chick the rest of the way, smiling as he brought it closer to his face. The tiny chick then giggled and began poking Alex's beak with one of her wings.

Alex chuckled lightly in return as he looked at the chick, by looking at it, he could tell it was a girl, which Alex really liked, now he had a chance to be with someone he can call a sister and she was younger too, Alex always wanting to be the older sibling.

"You're so cute and adorable little one." Alex commented. "How about I name you Lisa, do you like that?"

The chick, now named Lisa, giggled some more, like she agreed with it.

"Okay than, I promise to take care of you and protect you forever." Alex said as he hugged the little one.

As time went on, Alex had a lot of fun with his adopted little sister, but was also a great father figure for her too, they loved each other very much. However Alex always kept the real truth hidden from Lisa, he feared she would hate and leave him, but he knew that one day he needed to come clean…

 **Back to the present…**

"And that's why we're not related." Alex finished. "I was afraid once you knew you would be angry at me and leave.

Lisa was shocked, but also very touched. She would never leave her adopted older brother, she loved him far too much to simply leave and if Alex didn't find her on that day so many years ago, Lisa would surely have died in that cold prison, but Alex broke her out of it. He gave her a chance at life and that's something she will always be thankful for.

Alex just turned around from Lisa and waited for her to go, but instead she hugged Alex tight from behind.

"Oh brother, I'm never going to leave you, you're my brother no matter what, you saved me and loved me ever since I came into this world. If anything, the truth makes me love you more." Lisa comforted Alex.

"Thank you sis, I love you too." Alex cried and turned around without breaking Lisa's hug to hug her back.

"You're welcome." Lisa said happily. "Now, don't give up, we're going to get Cadence back, I promise."

And so that day ended quite happily and our heroes, having Liz, could gain some useful information they didn't have before and use it to finally try to save Cadence before Armando's evil plans came into play.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it and hopefully I get a bit more than last time!**


	3. Still Alive

**Hey guys!**

 **So, I just got back to school and my classes start tomorrow, so… Well you guys know the drill by now…**

 **But for good news, we have our first fav and follow from Nightfly123! It's still not enough to convince me to make a full story, but it's a start!**

* * *

Still Alive

* * *

Night fell as the Rio Army was celebrating from their victory over evil once again in the Amazon. Armando's evil plans falling apart when Cadence was snapped free from the evilness injected into her and turned her new found power against Armando, sending him flying hundreds of miles away, along with his associates. Cadence was restored to her old self and everyone couldn't be happier, plus the fact that shortly afterword, Liz was proclaimed pregnant with a single egg, so that was another reason to celebrate.

However, there was one bird who still wasn't happy, even thought he still had his daughter back…

As everyone was celebrating in the biggest tree hollow they could find to have a party, Alex the Scarlet macaw didn't want to celebrate. He was happy that he had Cadence back, but that didn't escape the fact that during the time his daughter was gone, his wife was killed and gone forever. The one he loved ever since the day he met her so many years ago, that first meeting that would eventually lead to them being married and having kids and wanting to spend the rest of their lives together. And well… That dream was over.

While the party was in full swing, Alex quietly walked out of the hollow to stand on a branch, to be alone in his sorrow. However a couple of birds still noticed him walk out. Cadence was staring after her father, watching him be alone as he held his head low.

"Go after him." A voice spoke from behind Cadence, Cadence looking back to see that it was her Aunt Liz.

"Yeah I should." Cadence replied and followed her dad to see him, careful of her belly as she was carrying something precious in there.

Alex finally stopped and stared out into the night, the moon lighting up the sky as quietness greeted Alex, who was starting to shed tears. As Alex continued having tears drop out, a familiar female voice greeted him.

"Don't cry honey, I'm right here." The female voice spoke to him, Alex looking up and not believing his eyes.

"Lily?" Alex said.

In fact it was the female Blue macaw, although you could see right through her, like she was a ghost and yet it seemed so real to Alex.

"Lily?" Alex said again, still in disbelief. "But, you're dead… How is this possible?"

"Yes, I'm dead honey, in a way, and in another way I'm still alive." Lily smiled.

"Lily, I'm so sorry, I couldn't save you, it's my fault you're not alive." Alex cried, shutting his eyes, but felt only a comforting wing on his face.

"No Alex, it's not your fault, you did everything you could and when I died, at least you held onto me, not giving up on me." Lily kept smiling.

"And I wouldn't, I'll never remarry, we'll be together again in the future, I promise." Alex said, determined.

"I knew you would say that." Lily chuckled, Alex as well. "And you'll see me when the moon is full and out, and even when the sky is cloudy with a tropical storm occurring I will be up there, watching you, as I know you will be watching up at me."

"Thanks Lily, I love you." Alex said, wiping tears.

"I love you too." And Lily came closer to Alex and pressed her ghost like beak against Alex's.

Even thought the kiss wasn't that real, it seemed real enough to Alex as he enjoyed the kiss, with his eyes closed, never wanting to stop. However as Alex reopened them, Lily was gone and Alex sighed quietly.

"Dad, who were you talking to?" Cadence's voice came up.

"A very special bird in our lives sweetie." Alex said while still facing outward towards the sky before shaking his head from his thoughts and turning to his daughter. "And what are you doing out here sweetie? You should be sitting down."

"They'll be fine dad." Cadence said, looking down to her belly, which was little expanded

"Are you sure you still don't want to kill those things growing in you?" Alex asked, showing his fatherly concern. "It's going to be extremely painful for your age and plus they might still have some evil in them."

"Dad, you know my decision, don't worry, I'm going to teach them right and they'll be a great help to everyone." Cadence tried to reassure her father. "Plus, they have a great grandfather as well."

"Alright sweetie, I trust you, now lets go back inside shall we?" Alex took his daughter's wing with his' and the two walked back to the hollow to continue celebrating.

And for most of the rest of the night, the party went on until everyone was tired and went back to their own hollows for a good night's rest. And for once it was a good night, a night where everyone could sleep peacefully for at least one day. For there will always be evil birds who want to destroy everything, but as long as our heroes are still alive, everything's going to be alright.

But… What if evilness came from within our heroes?

* * *

 **Well guys, another highlight done!**

 **This one would have been the last chapter of the first Super Rio Story I planned.**

 **And the second story was that Cadence, having had Groundfly's chicks, (That evil son of a b****!) is an adult now and married to Tomada Junior, raising her two Blue macaw teenage boys, named Cain and Abel (The same as Adam and Eve's two sons, I think you guys can guess what I'm going to say next…) and a little Peregrine Falcon girl. As the story goes on, Cain's evilness eventually shines, while his brother, Abel, remains good and committed to help others. Cain's evilness gets the better of him and he tries to convince his brother to join him, which he refuses, urging his evil brother to not go down the dark path. However Cain wants his way and fights his brother, who at first refuses that, but does so in order to protect everyone. Even at the cost of his own life…**

 **And I'll leave it at that!**

 **See you guys in the next update!**


	4. Seeking Elder Advice

**Hey guys! I guess third time was the charm!**

 **Because I got two more favs and follows from SummerKitty04 and Tomadahawk!**

 **Now this highlight would be in the start of what my second Super Rio story would be, if you guys remember what I said at the end of the last highlight. So this one takes place many years after the end of what would be my first Super Rio, when Abel and Cain are both teenagers and reaching adulthood.**

* * *

Seeking Elder Advice

* * *

Morning came in the Amazon rainforest, all peaceful and nice as in one hollow lived a rather strange family of an adult male Peregrine Falcon and female Blue and Scarlet Hybrid macaw, as well as two teenage male Blue macaws and a little female Peregrine Falcon. As the morning came, The adult Peregrine Falcon, Tomada Junior, was just coming back from gathering breakfast, while his mate was getting the little Peregrine Falcon girl. The two teenagers, Abel and Cain, were having their brotherly talk, discussing what they had in mind for today. As the two females of the family came into the main room, Junior got back with some fresh nuts and fruits.

"Okay, lets dig in everyone!" Junior smiled as he sighed from his hard work.

"Thanks dad!" Abel and Cain replied in unison and got their share, making sure to leave enough for their parents and little sis.

"You know, for a predatory bird, you sure know how to find fresh fruits and nuts." Junior's mate, Cadence teased him.

"Hey what can I say, I'm a different kind of predator." Junior blushed, while Cadence gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, stop hogging all the food!" The little Peregrine Falcon girl, named Margaret shouted at her older brothers, trying to push her way in between the two.

"First you have to reach for it sis!" Cain shouted in return as he held a last nut too high for Margaret to reach.

"Give our sis a break." Abel reprimanded his brother and handed his last bites to his sis. "Here you go sis."

"Thanks big bro." Margaret replied happily and hugged her brother's leg, which Abel blushed.

"Okay guys, stop chatting and eat up." Cadence told her children, which they did and finished their meal.

After they finished their meal, Cadence wanted to visit her father, Alex the Scarlet macaw, who lived alone in his own hollow, well it was the hollow where she grew up, when her mother was still alive anyway… She wanted to make sure her father was alright and plus he was getting old, evident from his feathers starting to turn more and more grey, meaning that eventually Alex would die of old age.

However, there was another reason why Cadence wanted to visit her father, she wanted to seek his advice on her two teenage boys. Both Abel and Cain's true father was Groundfly, the evil brother of Nightfly and student to Armando and she was worried that even thought the two boys were good now, she feared their evil side would come out.

As breakfast was finished, Cadence talked to Junior.

"Well, I'm going to visit my father today." Cadence told her mate.

"Okay, I'll go with the kids today, we'll play some soccer together." Junior replied.

"Wait, mom, can I go with you?" Margaret begged her mother, tugging at her wing. "I want to see grandpa too."

"I don't know sweetie…" Cadence replied, unsure.

"Maybe you should take her, after all, how much longer is your father going to see her?" Junior bringing up a point.

"I hate it when you're right." Cadence put on a frown while Junior chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over the boys." Junior reassured his mate. "And have fun with grandpa sweetie." Junior told his little daughter.

"Yes daddy." Margaret replied with a smile.

As the family separated, Cadence, with Margaret on her back, flew to her father's hollow and as Cadence got there, her father wasn't in sight. Looking around, she found him taking a nap in his nest, snoring loudly as Cadence tried to not burst out laughing.

"Sweetie, you want to wake up grandpa?" Cadence whispered to her daughter.

"Yes mom." Margaret whispered back and walked up to her grandpa's side.

As Margaret came besides her grandpa, she jumped up on him, but being careful not to be too hard, she woke him up. Alex groaned as he opened his eyes, but instead of being angry, he smiled.

"Well, well, look who it is." Alex, in his old, gruff voice, but filled with cheer, said as he caught his granddaughter in his wings. "Isn't it my most favorite granddaughter!"

"Grandpa, I'm your only granddaughter." Margaret replied, chuckling at her grandpa's silliness.

"Still doesn't mean you aren't my favorite." Alex replied as he held Margaret tighter.

"Hello dad." Cadence intervened.

"Hey sweetheart." Alex replied, putting Margaret down and getting up to hug his daughter. "Nice to see you again."

"You too dad, I need to talk to you about something important." Cadence said in a serious voice.

"I see…" Alex said as he thought for a second and then looked down to Margaret. "Hey sweetie, why don't you go next door to grandpa Tomada, your mother and I need to talk alone, but I promise you can come back when we're done."

"Okay grandpa, I understand." Margaret replied and without a second's delay, went next door, to where her grandpa Tomada and grandmom Sorrel lived.

Once father and daughter were alone, Alex spoke first.

"So what's on your mind sweetheart?" Alex asked as he stretched himself.

"Well dad, it's about Abel and Cain." Cadence answered, not sure how to explain it.

"What about them?" Alex asked, still confused.

"Well you know dad, part of them came from an evil bird, I have always worried that despite how good they are, they'll turn evil and forget all the good things they did, and since they're teenagers, they're close to becoming adults." Cadence finally could express her concern.

"That's it?" Alex asked to be sure.

"Yes." Cadence replied.

"Well sweetie, to be honest, I think you're overreacting, Abel and Cain are very good boys, I highly doubt they'll turn evil, and besides why would Armando and Groundfly wait this long to turn them against us?" Alex pointed out, Cadence getting her father's point.

"I know dad, it's just I have this feeling." Cadence sighed.

"Look, you are doing everything a mother can possibly do for her children, as long as you still guide the boys in the right direction, everything's going to be okay." Alex reassured his daughter.

"Thanks dad, I think I feel a bit better." Cadence could finally smile a little.

"You know, your mother also had these kinds of concerns, she wasn't sure she would be a good mother, but she was the best in the end." Alex's turn to sigh as he thought of Lily.

"I know dad, I miss mom too." Cadence also sighed, thinking of her mother as well.

"Well, as long as I believe your mother is watching from above and the fact that I'll join her soon, keeps me happy." Alex's smile returning.

While Alex and Cadence were having their talk together, Junior and the boys were playing some soccer together, having a lot of fun.

"Over here dad!" Abel called from behind, as Junior tried to get past his other son, Cain.

"No way you're getting past me dad." Cain said determined as he blocked his father's shot.

"You want to bet son." Junior replied back just as determined.

After baiting his son to lunge for the opposite direction, Junior kicked the ball to Abel, who caught it and scored a goal.

"Man, that's foul play dad!" Cain shouted with disappointment.

"All fair's in love and war son." Junior simply replied. "Okay, now it's your turn to score." Junior told Cain as he helped his son up.

While father and sons were playing soccer, a familiar Blue macaw was watching them from some cover in some foliage. He smiled evilly as he was impressed with how much the two Blue macaw teenagers were all grown up, now they were close to using their full strength for evil purposes. This macaw was the true father of Abel and Cain… Groundfly…

* * *

 **I guess Alex is wrong… Armando and Groundfly had waited in fact…**


End file.
